Scars
by Teal'cIndeed
Summary: Set during season three, John goes to check up on Sherlock. He ends up seeing the scars that Sherlock got while being tortured.


**A/N: Hi there! Here is an angsty one-shot that takes place around TEH. John ends up seeing the scars on Sherlock's back. (Could be considered slightly AU'ish because they are both a little out of character).**

 **Scars:**

"Mary! I'll be back in a few hours. I am going to go check on Sherlock." John Watson called to his wife.

"Okay Hon, see you later. It's good you are checking on him, you haven't seen each other in ages!"

John walked out of the flat and hailed a cab. "221B Baker Street, please." he said as he stepped into the vehicle. He couldn't help remembering the evil cabbie from his first case with Sherlock. They still went on cases together sometimes, but they were few and far between. John hadn't even seen the detective in weeks! He loved Mary, but sometimes he wished to be back sleuthing with Sherlock. He missed the cases. Soon, the cab pulled up outside of 221B, and after paying the driver, John got out. As the cab pulled away, he began walking up the steps into his old flat. He went to say hello to Mrs. Hudson, but she seemed to be out for the day so he continued up the stairs.

"Sherlock?" he said, opening the door into the living room. Sherlock seemed to be deep in his mind palace. He didn't notice John at first. John was about to say something, but then his eyes landed on Sherlock's shirtless back. It was covered in scars, some old, some new. It looked like he had been tortured. At that moment, Sherlock snapped out of his mind palace and spun around.

"Oh, um, hello John."

"Sherlock?!" John said, stunned. "W-What happened?"

"What are you talking about John? Nothing happened!" Sherlock replied, avoiding the question.

"Damn it Sherlock! Your back! You were tortured!"

Sherlock sighed. "I'm fine John, and I also happen to be in the middle of a case. I need to think."

John, who was very angry at this point, stormed into the bathroom and got a first-aid kit out of the cupboard, then he stormed back into the living room. Sherlock was still there, but had put a shirt on, and seemed to be back in his mind palace or, John thought, pretending to be. John stepped in front of him and set the kit on the table.

"Take it off and turn around" John said, meaning business.

"What?!" Sherlock said in an annoyed tone.

"DAMN IT SHERLOCK!" John yelled at him. "Take your shirt off and turn around!"

"I don't need your help, John."

"I DON'T CARE, Sherlock! I'm giving it!"

"John, i'm busy with this case. Please let me be."

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me!" said John, determined. After a bit more arguing, Sherlock finally relented and turned around. John flinched, seeing the damage done to Sherlock's back. He had treated Sherlock's wounds many times before, but none of them had ever been this bad. He took what he needed out of the first-aid kit and closed the lid. He picked up an antibiotic cream and started putting it on Sherlock's scars. Sherlock flinched, and John could tell he was uneasy.

"John, you really don't have to do this." John ignored the detective and continued. He handed Sherlock back his shirt and sat in his old chair.

"Sit." He said, and pointed to the chair opposite him.

"John, I said I was busy! Can we not do this now?!"

"WE ARE BLOODY WELL DOING THIS NOW!" John yelled at him, his patience gone. When Sherlock didn't move, John stood up, grabbed his collar, and pushed him onto the chair.

"What happened, Sherlock? Please just tell me!"

Sherlock, having realised that John would not let this go, sighed and began to speak.

"I went around destroying Moriarty's ring. On a few different occasions I was captured and tortured. I was usually able to escape before things got too bad, but the last one...that was the worst. Mycroft eventually got me out."

John had been silent for the entire time he had spoken. Sherlock could tell he had tears in his eyes, but he was trying really hard to hide them.

"God, Sherlock. This whole time, while I was working and going on dates, you were being tortured!"

"Yes well, you thought I was dead." Sherlock said quietly

"Yeah", John replied, in the same tone. "Why didn't you tell me though?"

"It wasn't necessary, and I figured you would over react.

"Of course I would react, Sherlock! Have you even seen your back?!"

John, realising he was about to cry, turned his back to Sherlock.

"John...I'm sorry. I really would have told you about this, about everything, but keeping you safe...was more important." The man behind him quietly said.

"I know, Sherlock. I'm sorry too. I just... " He couldn't hold it in any longer, and let out a choked sob. Suddenly, not even caring if Sherlock saw, he turned around and hugged the younger man. After a moment of hesitation, Sherlock hugged him back.

One tear dripped down Sherlock's cheek.

 **A/N: So there you go. Leave a review maybe? And constructive criticism is also welcome (It helps my writing improve if I know things I need to change) Thank you all for reading! :)**


End file.
